1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electromagnetically driven valve. More specifically, the invention relates to a pivot-type electromagnetically driven valve that is used in an internal combustion engine, and that is driven by elastic force and electromagnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetically driven valve is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,441.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,441 describes a pivot-type electromagnetically driven valve having a fulcrum in a disc (armature). In this electromagnetically driven valve, valves are driven by respective actuators, that is, each valve needs an actuator. This increases both the cost of producing a drive circuit and the number of components.